1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a printing apparatus and a printing method, and, more particularly, to a printing apparatus which is capable of editing printing data, and a printing method for use with the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus including a printer and a multi-function device receives printing data, such as pictures and text, from a host device, such as a computer system, and forms an image on a printing medium such as a printing paper after processing the image.
Once a command to begin a printing operation is issued by a user, a conventional printing apparatus will not allow another command to be issued from the user until the printing operation is completed. That is, an image of the concerned printing data may not be revised or removed (hereinafter, referred to as “image editing”) while being printed after the printing command is inputted by the user. Thus, when using the conventional printing apparatus, the user should revise the printing data or remove unwanted printing data before inputting the command to start the printing operation. Otherwise, the user will not be able to edit the printing data until after checking the printed image, and must re-input the command to re-print the edited printing data.
That is, the conventional printing apparatus does not allow the user to edit the printing data while the printing data is being printed. Therefore, the user is required to re-print and discard printed results based on printing data which required further edition, thereby wasting time, paper and toner.